


i hate it here

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Lovers, Football, High School, M/M, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: doyoung has to work with jaehyun. he does not like jaehyun. jaehyun does not like him.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: Anonymous





	i hate it here

**Author's Note:**

> uhh ive never written anything before so if this is bad sorrry. also i might never finish it but if people start reading it then i will.

******  
Doyoung

Doyoung was student council president. At his school it was pretty much a title and nothing else, though. To put it simply, he had no meaningful power; the council’s only job was to organize sports games and school dances. Doyoung was fine with this. He mostly wanted the position because it would look good on his college applications. 

It was after school, on the day Doyoung found out he would become student council president. Doyoung’s friend Johnny had offered his house as an escape from the late summer heat, and the rest of his friend group gladly accepted.  
They were sitting in his kitchen, eating ice cream that Johnny's mom had pulled out of the freezer for them as they looked over the papers given to Doyoung by the principal. It was mostly just outlining Doyoung’s responsibilities as student council president, going over what he was not to do so that he didn’t embarrass the school.

“Doyoung,” Taeyong looked down at the papers in his hands “it says here you ‘must work in close collaboration with the sports team captains, to make sure the student body is informed of matches.’ I wonder who the captains will be this year.”

“Hmm. Yeah I wonder. All the captains from last year graduated, right? I wonder if anyone in our grade’ll be a captain.” Taeil said. 

“Hey, you guys know who plays football?” Johnny smiled, glancing over at Doyoung, who glared back.

“Jungkook plays football.” Kun answered.

“No, stupid. I’m talking about Jaehyun. You know? The one who Doyoung hates. Maybe they’ll have to work together.” Johnny laughed. 

“Ugh, shut the fuck up,” Doyoung grimaced. “I don’t even wanna imagine it.”

All of them laughed except Doyoung, who was currently overthinking. “Wait, guys. What if he really is football captain? I’m seriously gonna quit if he is.”

“I dunno, Doyoung. Last year Lucas said he wanted to be captain. And Jungkook also seems more like the captain type than Jaehyun, right?”

“Taeyong, Jungkook may be hot, but that doesn’t mean he’s a good leader! And did you forget? Lucas is literally a baby! He’s only a sophomore, he can’t be captain.” At this point Doyoung's ice cream had melted almost all the way, but he wasn't thinking about that right now. He was only thinking of the possibility of Jaehyun becoming football captain.  
Taeil stood up from his chair and walked over to Doyoung. He put his hands on Doyoung’s shoulders and pushed him back down into his seat. “Why do you even hate Jaehyun so much? It can’t be that bad to work with him for a semester or two.” 

“Taeil, did you forget? Jaehyun’s that guy who dated Jisoo last year.” Kun said, leaning his chin on his palm. 

Taeil pondered this for a second, and then said “Oh yeah, I remember him. All he did was date her, why are you so mad?” 

Doyoung sprang back up from his seat, “Why am I mad? Why am I mad? Taeil, he made her quit student council right before prom! She was the treasurer! I had to do two jobs during finals! He’s the reason I failed the English final last year. He’s the reason I had to take summer school.” 

“Alright, Doyoung. We get it. You can sit down now.” Taeyong sighed. 

“Doyoung, maybe he had a reason to ask her to quit. Yuta’s friends with him, he says he’s cool.” Johnny reasoned. 

“I don’t care what Yuta says.” Doyoung crossed his arms as he sat down. “He’s friends with the enemy.”

******

Team Captains:  
Baseball………………………………………………………...….Hwang Yeji  
Tennis………………………………...…………………….....…Jung Hoseok  
Soccer………………………………………………………...Nakamoto Yuta  
Football…………………………………………………….…...Jung Jaehyun

That was all Doyoung read before turning around, ready to run straight to his friends in the lunchroom and cry or throw up or something.  
Instead, he turned around and ran straight into the man himself, Jung Jaehyun. Many thoughts raced through his head at this moment, including but not limited to, ‘Now that we’re this close, I can see why Jisoo would leave student council to spend time with him. This guy is seriously handsome.’  
After staring at eachother awkwardly for a few seconds, Doyoung came to his senses and quickly pushed past Jaehyun, speed walking down the hall.

“Hey, Kim!” He heard Jaehyun shout. “Aren’t you even gonna say sorry for bumping into me?” 

“No...” Doyoung muttered, unaware that Jaehyun’s friend Ten was within earshot. 

Ten laughed loudly, and Doyoung whipped his head around to glare at him. “Did you hear him, Jung? He said no!” Ten yelled down the hallway as Doyoung turned back around and resumed his speedwalking.

He only stopped speed walking once he was seated at his friend’s table in the lunchroom. He put his face down in his arms for a moment before sitting up and grabbing whichever unlucky one of his friends was on his left. It happened to be Kun. 

“Kun… He’s team captain! I told you guys! I have to work with him…” He shook Kun with every word. Doyoung’s face was screwed up in an expression of distress, and all Kun could do was pat his head to comfort him.

Just then, Jaehyun and Ten walked into the cafeteria to join their other friends. Doyoung ducked until his head was all the way under the table. 

“I just hate his stupid face.” Doyoung mumbled. 

“Aww,” Doyoung could hear Johnny’s mocking tone perfectly even from his position underneath the table. “Doyoungie is acting like a third grader with a crush.” 

Doyoung sat up so fast he hit his head on the table. Rubbing the back of his head, he said, with a completely straight face, “Johnny. I will not hesitate to murder you in your sleep. Be careful with your words.”

“Ooh, Johnny, you’d better watch out.” Taeyong giggled, “Doyoung is going to kill you!”

“Ah, I’d like to see him try. He weighs like 120 pounds. I could probably throw him, like, at least 30 feet.”

“Guys, this is serious.” Doyoung whined, “How am I supposed to work with that peice of shit?” 

“Well, I guess you’ll just have to deal with it. You’re student council president, he’s captain of the football team. You’re destined to work together.” Taeil said. 

Doyoung sighed and looked over to where Jaehyun was being loud with Yuta and the rest of his friends. He quickly turned away when Jaehyun glanced in his direction, willing his ears to stop burning red. Yes, Doyoung hated him. 

******


End file.
